


Happy Creation Day

by LyingHonesty



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluffy sort of, M/M, autobot/decepticon relationships, the primary colors trine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingHonesty/pseuds/LyingHonesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for inushiek on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Creation Day

It drove Knockout insane.  He loved the two mechs he’d bonded to, really he did (and wasn’t that a step forward in his “growth as an Autobot”, or what-the-fuck-ever Ultra Magnus was always blathering on about.  He  _loved_ them, and he could even admit it, to himself at least), but their complete disregard for self-maintenance was going to be the death of him.

In the beginning, he’d tried, really he had.  After all, Bee and Smokey really did have absolutely gorgeous finishes, and Knockout  _was_  an  automobile enthusiast.  That meant he felt a certain level of obligation to maintain the beauty of attractive cars.  Even if those attractive cars were his very messy, very reckless trine mates.

Oh, if Starscream could see him now.

Knockout had spent more time repairing, buffing, and repainting his mates in the short time since they’d bonded than he had done any of those things for himself in several vorns.  After a while, though, he just got fed up.  The argument had been brief, the two Autobots more than a little confused, which only infuriated him more, and Knockout had stormed out.

He hadn’t helped either of them with their maintenance since, leaving it to - he shuddered thinking about it, it was a harsh blow to his pride after all - Ratchet to take care of them.  Both Bumblebee and Smokescreen were baffled and a little hurt by the behavior, and the bond suffered for a little while.  Resentment and a lack of communication tended to have that effect on relationships after all.

—

"It’s almost his Creation Day, you know," Bumblebee said softly.  He was sitting on the medical berth, trying to keep still for Ratchet while the medic ran his regular maintenance scans.  

"I’m aware," Ratchet said gruffly, tipping Bumblebee’s helm back so he could check on his vocalizer.  It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the Omega Lock to repair Bee, he was just paranoid about it.  Bumblebee didn’t mind that much.  He was grateful for the constant checking.  It reminded him that it was real, that he wasn’t dreaming.

Bumblebee sighed.  ”Ratch, I know you’re not much of the counseling type, but… do you have any advice?  We’ve tried poking at the bond, but he won’t budge.  Smoke’s getting depressed.”  Ratchet snorted. 

"Oh is that what he’s doing?  You need to put a leash on him, Bee, we’re running out of spare parts."  He let Bumblebee’s helm go and backed up, sighing.  "Look kid, I don’t have an easy answer for you.  Bonds alone are pretty rare, they’re only just starting to become part of our daily lives again.  They take work, communication, and understanding.  Add that to the fact that, as Autobots, you and Smokescreen are both fairly new to the entire concept of a trine bond.  Just because you  _can_  do it, doesn’t mean you know what you’re doing.”  He shook his helm, putting his tools away before pulling out two buffers.  ”Here.  You and Smokescreen take these, and the day before Knockout’s Creation Day, you hole yourselves up somewhere and make yourselves look your best.  From there I expect you to be big bots and figure it out.”

Bumblebee took the buffers, a little confused, but nodded.  ”Okay.  Thanks, Ratch.”

—

"Whaaat?  No way, Bee, come on!" Smokescreen whined, eyeing the buffers.  "Do you even know how to use those?"

Bumblebee made a face at Smokescreen.  ”Of course I do, don’t—”  He stopped, frowning.  He hadn’t really noticed before, but Smokescreen was considerably dustier and much more scuffed up than he was.  ”You don’t know how to use a buffer?” he demanded.  ”What in the Pit— How old are you Smokes?”

Smokescreen shuffled uncomfortably.  ”I just don’t have the patience, you know how short my attention span is.”  Bumblebee snorted.  

"Unless you’re the one getting pampered anyway.  Come on, I’ll buff you, you buff me.  We’ll do a few touch ups, make ourselves real shiny for Knockout, and then if you’re lucky you’ll get a good overload out of it all, hm?"

Smokescreen sighed, sounding very put upon, but Bumblebee knew that he’d won.  If nothing else, Smokescreen was a pleasure seeker, and he’d do anything to get a good interface from his mates.  ”Alright, alright,” he murmured.  ”I’ll give it a shot.”  He held out a servo, and Bumblebee grinned.

Buffing took them most of the night.  It was Smokescreen’s fault, with his frame as scuffed up as it was and chipped paint everywhere.  Add that to the fact that, after so long going without, the buffing was charging Smokscreen up as though he’d never interfaced before.  ”I never noticed how much this revs your engine,” Bumblebee muttered as he finished up Smokescreen’s armor.  He set the buffer aside and hummed.  ”Think you can reign it in until we get Knockout in on this?”

Smokescreen nodded.  ”Yeah, just gimme a sec.”  Bumblebee smiled, watching Smokescreen release some of his extra charge through his servos in the form of static. It wouldn’t be nearly enough, but it might help him stay rational.

"You get your present, I’ll get mine, and we’ll meet up at Knockout’s office door, yeah?"

Smokescreen nodded, and the two of them left the room, off to do what they needed to do to ensure their mate had a perfect Creation Day.

—

Knockout was suspicious.  Ratchet had been smirking at him across the berth, where a vehicon they were repairing was in stasis.  He’d seen Bulkhead earlier, and the giant had grinned at him, wished him a good day, and sauntered off.  Even Ultra Magnus was being pleasant, and wasn’t that a little bit frightening, when you got right down to it?

Add all that to the fact that his trine bond was disturbingly silent today, and he wasn’t sure what to think.  ”Alright,” he said finally, crossing his arms.  ”What are you lot up to?”

"We’re not up to anything, Knockout."  Ratchet chuckled.  "You know, you’re part of ‘our lot’ now, you could try being nicer."

"Like you?"

Ratchet shook his head, optics looking upward.  There was a knock, and both medics looked up as the doors slid open, and Bumblebee and Smokescreen walked inside, holding something behind their backs, and…

Knockout whistled.  He couldn’t help himself.  ”Well aren’t you two easy on the optics?” he asked, smirking.  Bumblebee grinned right back, and held out what he’d had behind his back.  Knockout’s optics lit up bright with surprise.  ”Are those the boosters I was eyeing a couple cycles back?” he asked.  

"Yep.  I saved up for you."  Bumblebee grinned, handing them over, and Smokescreen stepped forward with his own gift.  He was less confident about his.

"The war’s over so these aren’t much use.  But I saw your collection so.."  He held up his gift, and Knockout’s expression, if possible, grew even happier.  

"Null rays!  Mine got lost in the move from Earth!"  He gushed over the presents, and Bumblebee and Smokescreen both shared a grin with Ratchet.  They didn’t know much about Seeker culture, but they knew that a gift was always appreciated, especially if it was one useful to the recipient.  Knockout looked up.  "What’s the occasion?" he asked.

"It’s your Creation Day, stupid," Smokescreen answered, voice fond.  He laughed at Knockout’s surprised face. "Come on, we already cleared it with Magnus and Ratchet.  You are off duty for the day.  We have another surprise for you."

—

It was a very, very good surprise.  Knockout didn’t even mind walking around the next day with little streaks of blue and yellow paint on his chassis and pelvic plating.  He just smiled every time he saw he much larger streaks of red on Bumblebee and Smokescreen.


End file.
